Harry gets Lucky
by LineApe
Summary: The night Harry uses Liquid Luck takes an unexpected turn when Harry finds himself in a threesome with an unlikely pair of Gryffindor girls. HarryxLavenderxParvati


Harry Gets Lucky

* * *

"_Trust me, I know what I'm doing. . . or at least, Felix does._"

And with that, Harry stepped out of the portrait and made his way down the hall.

A few minutes of walking later, Harry spotted a small bundle laying on the floor. Kneeling down to pick it up, he realized that the bundle was in fact a money bag. This could be any one's... I can't just keep it... Just then Harry noticed a name on the bag, and let out a bark of a laugh.

"I guess Malfoy won't be buying much on the next hogsmeade weekend." Harry chuckled.

Harry, picking up the bag, resumed his trek across the castle to see Hagrid.

* * *

He dragged his fingers along the stone wall as he walked, feeling the bumps on the wall as he went. He came to a tapestry on the wall and was about to remove his fingers, but then he found that a hollow space was behind it. Momentarily peaking his interest, Harry slipped behind the cloth and found himself a couple minutes closer to Hagrid's hut than before.

"Huh, that was convenient," he said.

Continuing his walk, he found himself passing some empty classrooms. Voices! Sneaking towards the source of the sound, he peeked his head over the side of the open door.

* * *

"I just... I thought he liked me!" said Lavender between bursts of tears, "And then I see him with that know-it-all Granger!" she then laid her head on Parvati's shoulder and let out a loud sob.

"It's okay... Its okay..." Parvati intoned, rubbing a hand over Lavender's back, "It'll get better soon, you'll see. It'll all work out."

Drying up, and turning to face her, Lavender looked into her eyes and whispered, "Do you really think so?"

Parvati lost eye contact and started to flick her eyes down to Lavender's mouth. Inching closer and closer, Parvati finally took a leap of faith and leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. It was less a kiss, and more just a short brush of the lips. Waiting a beat, Parvati then said "I know so." She then bent down and kissed her again, this time with meaning.

* * *

This just may be the best day of my life... Who would have thought? Lavender and Parvati...?

Losing himself in the moment, he lost grip on his recently liberated moneybag, coins scattering on the stone floor. It made a rather loud noise, and thus two sets of eyes quickly landed on The-Chosen-One.

Standing alone in the corridor with his hands in the metaphorical cookie jar, Harry was left with little more to say than, "Uh, hi guys..."

An awkward silence filled the halls. Lacking the Gryffindor courage to meet their eyes, he found a sudden interest in a loose thread on his robes.

Had he the stones to look up, he might have seen the bright blushes spread across their faces.

Parvati was the first of the girls to gather her composure and asked, "Harry, um, what are you doing here?"

"I was just--"

Before Harry could finish his response, a rapidly approaching Lavender interrupted asking, "Did you know? Did you know about my won-won and that... that... bitch Granger?!"

"Know about what?" Harry responded, genuinely confused. Okay, not best day ever, and most definately not good luck.

"How could you not! You three are always together! That why you were always avoiding me! Didn't want to tell _stupid Lavender_ that her boyfriend was off shagging that little _whore_!" She then burst into a new river of tears.

"Ron and Hermione? But.. they never said anything..." said Harry rather weakly. Now, if Harry had not taken the potion, he might have just defended his friends and then rushed back to see them, but Harry -- the lucky dog -- just stood there motionless and rather hurt that his friends would hide this from him. He waited a moment and then placed a hand on Lavender's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." he said, full of compassion.

This sent Lavender into another fit of tears and she grabbed the closest person she could find into a hug, and that just so happened to be Harry. He patted her on the back as she let out a handful of loud wails. Harry, at a loss as to what to do in this situation sent Parvati a short look.

Parvati slowly glided over to them and guided the three of them to a teachers desk, and transfigured it into a large chesterfield to sit on. A few minutes of sobbing later, and Lavender had cried herself to sleep.

Harry looked over to Parvati and said, "I really didn't know..."

"It's okay, it was a shock to me too..." she replied, "Your roommates with someone for six years and you don't think the the type, you know? Granger the home-wrecker. Who would have thought?"

"Yeah..." Harry said, "And sorry for um... interrupting... that moment you two were having; seemed like a rather private thing."

After mentioning the kiss, Parvati instantly light up like a tomato and looked away.

Seeing her reaction, Harry decided to steer away from the topic and decided to just focus on small-talk for a few minutes.

He shifted his weight for a moment and said, "Anyways, I should probably go"

Just as he was getting up, Lavender whimpered "Please stay..."

And that was that. Harry sat back down and not after long, all three were fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

He was roused a good half hour later when a weight on top of him shifted.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was rather shocked to find a pair of eyes staring back at him. Lavender's eyes. She seemed to be analyzing him, sizing him up. She seemed to find what she was looking for because a few seconds later she had crashed her lips onto his. That was unexpected. Not to kick a gift horse in the mouth, he decided to kiss back. It wasn't a quick peck on the cheek either. Their tongues were quite involved at the moment.

Drawing back for air, Harry gasped, "Lavender whats...?"

She was slow to formulate a response. "Harry... I just... I want to feel wanted..." she replied, "I want to feel wanted by a boy, no, wanted by a man." Taking a hand and running it over his chest, she continued, "I want this, I need this Harry."

Harry, not knowing what 'this' was decided to just kiss her again, and see where it went.

Their sudden movement quickly lead to the awakening of the other person sitting on the chesterfield. Parvati seeing what was going on was confused as to what she was supposed to do. Not often do you kiss your best friend, fall asleep right next to her, and then wake up seeing her snog a boy.

Not wanting to disturb her friend, she got up to leave. Not a second later a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay" Lavender said, a blush forming on her face, "Stay, and maybe... join us?"

Parvati just stood there for a moment unsure what to do. She didn't get much time to think though; Lavender pulled Parvati down, and suddenly the two girls were joined at the mouth. Parvati had little choice but to sit down.

Now it was Harry's turn to feel awkward. He silently watched as the two best friends attacked each-other's mouths.

As the kiss came to an end, Lavender turned her gaze to Harry. She ran a hand through his hair before saying, "Harry, how would you like to help me and Parvati... experiment a little bit?" She finished the statement with a devilish grin.

Harry was at a loss for words. Did they want to...? Holy shit! They want him to... Wow... He looked to Parvati for her reaction to the request. She was a little nervous, but she looked open to the idea. He looked back to Lavender and the big grin had never left her face. Looking her in the eye, he finally replied, "Sure."

Best day ever.

* * *

AN: Felt like a good place to stop it, but worry not: chapter two will arrive very soon.

Harry seems to get the short end of the stick in canon, so I feel the need to let him have some fun.


End file.
